Electronic devices often use electronic switches to selectively connect two portions of a circuit. One type of switch has a movable arm that alternatively touches an electrically conductive port (often referred to as a “contact”) on a stationary surface. The arm typically moves in response to a drive signal that forces the arm toward the contact.
To operate with higher speed circuitry, it generally is desirable for a switch to make this connection with its contact in the shortest amount of time. Accordingly, many switches use a relatively high level signal that forces this connection with the contact in the shortest amount of time. For example, the drive signal may rise at a very rapid rate to a maximum voltage to electrostatically urge a micro electromechanical (“MEMS”) cantilever arm toward the stationary contact. This rapid rate undesirably can cause the arm to physically bounce off the contact and oscillate before making a stationary contact.
In response to this, one skilled in the art may produce a lower intensity signal; e.g., one that rises slower. Although it may mitigate the bouncing problem, such a solution undesirably reduces the speed of closing the switch.